Memories of you
by IJBGirl188
Summary: Kotoko was moving out of Irie's house, and she had an accident. Kotoko didn't remember Naoki.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, well this is my second fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it ! And if this fanfiction have so many support i'll continue, but if not i'll stop it. Sorry for my grammar !**

 **Here is it...**

Chapter 1

Kotoko was in her room. Her tears was on her cheek. A few minutes ago, her father was suggest that they're must move out of Irie's house.

A few minutes ago.

 _Knock knock_

 _"yes, come in" Kotoko said from her room._

 _"Kotoko, can we talk for a few minutes ?" her father said._

 _"Sure, dad. What is it ?" Kotoko said._

 _Her father sit in front of her. "Kotoko, let's moving out", then she froze in her place._

 _"but why ?" she stare at her father._

 _Her father sigh heavily "Kotoko, I need to developing my business and I want to us living independent, not depending on Irie's family again. And beside that, I want you to forget about Naoki, it's enough. I can't see anymore, my daughter being sad because of one guy"_

 _Kotoko was silence, and she ask "but where are we moving ?" and her father said "we're moving to America, as I said before I want to developing my business"_

 _"what ? America ? but why we must going to America ? it's too far away, what about my college ?" Kotoko said so surprisingly. "Kotoko, I want to try my business in another country, and about your college, you can transferring to the college in America" Kotoko was silence, her eyes already red and her tears going to falling down._

 _"Kotoko please understand my reason. I want you to being happy, I can't see you're suffering anymore" her father said, stroking her daughter hair._

 _"okay, I agree" Kotoko said._

Tomorrow morning.

Kotoko wake up with her eyes being swollen. She's crying until fall asleep, she's feeling not well, it's like her energy runs out from her body. And then she doing her morning routine, and going downstair.

Irie's family and her father already sit in the dining room. Naoki's mother face changing from cheerful to confused. "Kotoko-chan, what's wrong ?" her face was worried.

"nothing, oka-san. I'm just feeling not well" Kotoko said with fake smile. "okay, please take care of yourself" Naoki's mother said, not asking anymore. Kotoko's father just looking at her and then sighing.

Yuuki looking at her weirdly. Kotoko was sitting in front of Naoki, but she's feeling like want to hide from him. She can't look at him, it's just hurt so much.

Naoki was aware of that, and looking at her curiously.

 **Thank you for reading, and once again sorry for my grammar ^^. Let me know about your opinion, Please give me a comment ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone ! Thank you for your support, I love to read it. Anyway I'm from Indonesia. Nice to meet you ^^**

 **Enjoy it !**

Chapter 2.

At Campus.

Kotoko was walking to the class and Jinko and Satomi already in the class.

"Ohayou, Kotoko" Jinko and Satomi said.

"Ohayou, Jinko Satomi" Kotoko said with a smile.

"Kotoko, what's wrong with your eyes ? your eyes look swollen" Satomi said.

"it's nothing, I'm just so tired" Kotoko said with a fake smile.

"Kotoko you can't lie to us, just tell us what's wrong ?" Jinko said.

Kotoko knows she can't lie to her best friend, then she tells her best friend that she will move to America, of course Jinko and Satomi shock and sad, but after hearing the reason Jinko and Satomi agree with Kotoko moving to America.

"yes, I think your dad is right, you must forget about Irie Naoki. I can't see anymore my best friend being hurt" Jinko said, and Satomi nodded to agree with Jinko.

"Arigatou, Jinko Satomi, I'll really miss you both" Kotoko said with a smile.

A few hours later.

It's time to go home. Kotoko was ready to go home, but suddenly Naoki appears in front of her.

"Irie-kun" Kotoko said with a shocked face.

"Let's talk for a few moment" Naoki said and Kotoko nodded following him.

They end up sitting on the bench under the tree. There was a silence until Kotoko break the silence.

"what do you want, Irie-kun ?" Kotoko said with a confused face.

"do you have a problem ?" Irie-kun said while staring at the front.

There is silence again, and then she decides to tell Naoki.

"I'll move to America with my father"

Naoki looks a little bit shock, but Kotoko didn't notice it.

"are you okay with that ?" Kotoko said again.

"so you're moving out to America, finally my life will be back to normal again " Naoki said without looking at her.

"bye" and then Naoki leaving Kotoko alone on the bench.

Kotoko's tears began falling down on her cheek "I see, this is what you want, I'll forget about you" Kotoko said in her heart.

At home.

"are you sure ?" Mr. Irie said.

"yes" Mr. Aihara said. He just tells Naoki's parent about moving out to America.

"please don't, I believe that Naoki and Kotoko can be together" Mrs. Irie said with crying.

"but when ? I can't see anymore Kotoko being hurt, there is no progress with their relationship, please understand me" Mr. Aihara said with a sad face. Mrs. Irie just crying, and her husband trying to calm down her.

A month later

Kotoko was ready to go. Her father already waiting for her to come down. She looking at her room for the last time, this room has so many memories for her. She began to feel sad again, no, no she must be strong. Her father was right, she should stop suffering from everything, she tired.

She was come down and in the living room Naoki's mother was still crying.

"Kotoko-chan, I'll really miss you. Please take care of yourself" Mrs. Irie said.

"me too oba-sama, take care of yourself too and please stop crying" Kotoko said.

"Kotoko, take care of yourself and your father. If you have time, please visit us" Mr. Irie said.

"hai" Kotoko said with a smile.

"yeay, finally I have my room back. Bye, Kotoko, and please don't take my room again" Yuuki said and his mother scolded him, Kotoko just chuckled.

"please don't make too much trouble for your father, and good luck on your studies, Kotoko" Naoki said and Kotoko says yes with a last smile for him.

And then Kotoko and her father leaving Irie's house and going to the airport. On the way to the airport, Kotoko's face looks gloomy.

"bye Tokyo, bye Irie-kun"

5 years later

At America

Kotoko now being a nurse of American Hospital. She chose to major in nursing because she wanted to help others and to be useful. Of course, it was difficult luckily she has two friends who always ready to help her they are Anna and Jackson, they are a couple. Being a nurse is not easy, sometimes she will get trouble but she still can handle it. Her father's business becomes bigger, at the beginning it was hard for her and her father but after two years she and her father became living independent.

This morning.

Kotoko begins her routine and was about to go to the hospital, but in her way to the hospital, she got an accident. When she want to cross the street, suddenly a car appear from the other side. It was too late for her to escape. And the car bump into her.

At hospital.

Kotoko was lying down, her father already beside her, he got a call from the hospital, and then he went straight to the hospital. Luckily the car hit her not too hard. But still her head in bandages. Her father waited anxiously.

A few moment later, Kotoko began to wake up.

"Kotoko ?" her father said.

"where am I ?" Kotoko said.

"you're in the hospital"

"who are you ?" Kotoko said that make her father froze.

"don't you remember me ?" her father said with a worried face.

 **Give me a review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, sorry if it was too long for wait this story. I have some assignment and exam.** **Well,** **enjoy it ^^**

Chapter 3

"you don't remember me ?" Mr. Aihara said.

"I'm sorry, I don't" Kotoko said.

"I'm your father" Mr. Aihara said with a sad face.

"my father ? I'm sorry dad, I don't remember you, but don't worry I'm still your daughter and I'll remember you sooner or later" Kotoko said with a smile.

"I hope so" Mr. Aihara said with a smile too.

"let me call a doctor for you, wait for me" Mr. Aihara said.

A few minutes later.

Doctor come to check her condition. When the doctor finishes, he said that she need to do CT scan so they can know how serious her injuries. And then the doctors said that he need to talk with her father.

At doctor's room.

"why are you calling me ? what's wrong with Kotoko ?" Mr. Aihara said with a worried face.

"well as I said before she needs to do the CT scan and from what I saw she had retrograde amnesia disease. Retrograde amnesia is a loss of memory-access to events that occurred or information that was learned, before an injury or the onset of a disease." The doctor said.

"what do you mean ?" Mr. Aihara said with a confused face.

"she could not remember the events that happened in the past such as her name, her family, her friend, where she live, or when her birthday." The doctor said.

"so what must I do ?" Mr. Aihara said.

"just don't push her to remember everything, her memory will naturally back. You can give her basic information such as her name, her birthday, and your name" the doctor said with a smile.

"okay, thank you doctor" Mr. Aihara said with a smile.

One day later.

Kotoko in her room was reading her novel and suddenly her room's door open. Anna and Jackson came to visit her.

"Kotoko !" Anna and Jackson said.

"who are you ?" Kotoko said with a confused face.

"what ? don't you remember us ?" Anna said with a shocked face, Jackson shocked too.

"sorry but I have amnesia so I can't remember who you are. Are you my friends ?"Kotoko said.

"what ?really ?yes, we're your friends" Jackson said with wide eyes. Anna staring at Kotoko with a sad who saw it was sad too, she's feeling guilty. Jackson trying to break the sadness.

"hey, don't be sad. Let's introduce each other again like the first time we're meet." Jackson said with a cheerful voice.

"yeah, you're right. Let me introduce first. Hello Kotoko, my name is Anna. Nice to meet you" Anna said with a smile.

"Hello Kotoko, my name is Jackson. Nice to meet you"

"Hello Anna and Jackson, my name is Kotoko. Nice to meet you too" Kotoko said with a smile.

And slowly Kotoko regain her memory such as her name, her father, Anna and Jackson, her occupation, and her hometown.

At Tokyo.

Naoki POV.

This morning, as usual, I'm going to the hospital. I have a meeting, operation, and checked on my patients. It was a hectic day but this job is my dream. Thanks to the girl who lead this way to me, without her I can't figure out my dream. She's the one who gives me a dream. It's already five years since she leaves is no more trouble, no more messy, my life becomes flat and predictable. I miss her clumsiness, her silliness, her kindness, her smile, her bright eyes. I just miss her. I'm wondering what happen to her ? What is she doing now ? When will she come back to Tokyo ?

End of Naoki POV.

At America.

One month later.

The doctor said that Kotoko's injured not too bad. She will get her memory back but it depends on her healthy. Kotoko already back to her normal routine, she's back to work again but she still has to do check up her condition. And one day Kotoko wants to come back to Tokyo, she wants to know more about her hometown, she thinks maybe that could help her in remembering her whole memory.

"dad, can we go back to Tokyo ?"Kotoko said.

"why ?how about your job ? How about your check up ?" Mr. Aihara said.

"well I want to know more about Tokyo and I think that can help me in remembering my memory, don't you want it too that I remember everything, and about my job and check up I would continue it in Tokyo" Kotoko replied.

"okay if you want it, let's go back to Tokyo but let's meet your doctor to make sure the check up could continue in Tokyo" Mr. Aihara said with smile

"hai, arigatou" Kotoko said with a wide smile.

The next day.

Kotoko tells Anna and Jackson that she will be back to Tokyo, Anna and Jackson are so sad but after heard the reason they agree with her.

"Yeah, I think you're right Kotoko. If you want to get back your memories, you should back to Tokyo to remember everything."Jackson said.

"Oh I will miss you so much, Kotoko" Anna said with a sad face.

"Yeah, me too. I will miss you guys but don't worry you can come to Tokyo or I can come to America if there was a holiday, right ?" Kotoko said to comfort her friend.

"Sure, We will visit you if we have a time" Jackson said with a smile.

And in the afternoon Kotoko and Mr. Aihara meet with the doctor. They ask the doctor if Kotoko could continue the check up in Tokyo.

"Well, you could continue it in Tokyo and I'll send you to the doctor in Tonan University Hospital, there was someone who's the best doctor in neurology and he's my friend too. And about your transfer to the hospital in Tokyo, it was the same hospital too so you could check up whenever you feeling not well"

Kotoko was so happy to hear that. Mr. Aihara and Kotoko thanked the doctor for the last time and they're going back to home.

A week later.

At airport.

Kotoko POV.

Today I will be back to my hometown which is in Tokyo. I'm so curious about Tokyo, what it's like ? Where's my house ? Do I have a friend ? How about my new work's place ? Will I do have a new friend ? I'm so excited, Tokyo I'm coming !

End of Kotoko POV.

 **Give me your review, please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone ! Finally, I can post this chapter. I have so many assignments and until now I'm still had it :( Please enjoy this chapter as well ^^ and thank you for your review, I love to read it ^^**

Chapter 4

Kotoko and her father already arrived in Tokyo. They went straight to their house. It was near her father restaurant. After they arrived in their house, they packed their things. Kotoko was so happy with their new house. It was not too big but it's enough for her and her father. Kotoko opens the door of her room and she smiles so wide. She entered the room and put her things down, she walks to the window and opens it to breathed some fresh air. She like her room, it's just simply comfortable. She wants to take a look around their house. She going downstairs and asked her father if she can take a look around their house. And then she going out after got the permission. She walks until she saw a park, she sits down under the tree and enjoying the view of a lake in front of her. It was so fresh, she like Tokyo. Suddenly, she heard someone called her name.

"KOTOKO !"

She looks around and finds two girls coming to her. It was Satomi and Jinko, but she can't recognize her friends.

"KOTOKO" Satomi and Jinko already in front of her.

"who are you ?" Kotoko was so confused.

"what ? Kotoko don't joke with us" Satomi said with a shocked face, Jinko was shocked too.

"gomenasai (I'm sorry), but I really don't know you. I have an amnesia so maybe I don't remember you" Satomi and Jinko was so shocked and Kotoko starts telling them her story from the accident until she was back to Tokyo.

"Satomi, Jinko, don't worry. I'll try my best to remember both of you, I believe that my memory will be back"

"Kotoko we will help you to regain your memory. We always beside you" Jinko said. And then they're hugging each other.

"Kotoko we miss you so much" Satomi said and Jinko nodded to agree with her.

"Satomi, Jinko arigato (thank you)"

"Kotoko what's your plan tomorrow ?" Jinko said after they're hugging each other.

"well, tomorrow my father will opening his restaurant and I planned to help him. You can come if you want"

"of course, we'll come" Satomi and Jinko said.

"good, the restaurant is near here, from what I know it was same as before we're left to America"

"okay, we got it" Satomi said.

The next day.

Kotoko and her father went to the restaurant to opening the restaurant. Yesterday, her father already prepared the thing that needed in the restaurant. Kotoko decided to help her father before she's back to work again. A few hours later, Satomi and Jinko comes with Kinchan and Christine. Obviously, Kotoko don't remember about Kinchan. Kinchan already knows that Kotoko has an amnesia from Jinko and Satomi.

"ohayou, Jinko Satomi" Kotoko was already in front of her friends.

"ohayou Kotoko" Jinko and Satomi said.

"who are they ?" Kotoko asked her friends.

"oh sorry, Kotoko. Is it okay if we're invited our friends ? This is Kinchan and this is his engagement, Chris" Jinko introducing Kinchan and Chris.

"Kotoko, I am your friend. Don't you remember me ? I am Kinchan" Kinchan said with a sad face.

"Kinchan ? I am sorry if I don't remember you, but don't worry you're still my friend after all. I'll remember you sooner or later" Kotoko said trying to comfort Kinchan.

"KOTOKO !" Kinchan said with his usual crying expression.

"Kinchan, stop it !" Satomi and Jinko said that make Kinchan stop crying.

"hello, Kotoko ! I am Chris. Nice to meet you" Chris said with a smile.

"hello, Chris ! Nice to meet you too" Kotoko said with a smile too.

After that, Mr. Aihara invited them to sit and eating the food that he already cooked for them. Mr. Aihara asked Kotoko how did she know about her friends. Kotoko explaining that she met with Jinko and Satomi yesterday when she going to look around their house and about Kinchan she's just met with him now. Mr. Aihara asked her friends to take care of her and don't push her too hard to remember them. And then, they talking about Chris how she met with Kinchan, how can she engagement with Kinchan. It was when Kinchan being a chef in which restaurant Chris usually coming, and then she loved his cooked and falling in love with him. At first, it was so difficult to win his heart but finally she can get it. Kotoko still didn't know that Kinchan loved her before because they didn't want to push her so hard to regain her memory.

2 days later.

Kotoko already back to work again. She used the holiday to help her father at the restaurant. She's so excited and nervous to work at the new place. Kotoko walk to the near subway, a few minutes later she arrived at Tonan University Hospital. She takes a breath and take a step to the receptionist and asking about the location of nurse station. After she got the information she went straight to the nurse station. She met with the head nurse.

"welcome to Tonan University Hospital, Aihara Kotoko. I am nurse Mrs. Hosoi, nice to meet you" Mrs. Hosoi said with a smile.

"nice to meet you too Mrs. Hosoi. Please accept me well, I'll try my best" Kotoko said with a bow.

"I'll introduce someone to you" and then Mrs. Hosoi called someone's name, and someone came.

"this is nurse Ms. Shimizu, she will guide you to work in this hospital. Good luck, Aihara-san" Mrs. Hosoi leaving Kotoko with Ms. Shimizu.

"Aihara-san, let's come with me. I'll guide you to take a look around the hospital" Ms. Shimizu and Kotoko take a look around the hospital, Ms. Shimizu introduced some patients to Kotoko. And the last thing is about the doctor who will take care of her condition.

"Kotoko, about the doctor who will check your condition, he have a meeting in Kobe and will be back tomorrow, so you can meet with him tomorrow" Ms. Shimizu already know that Kotoko has an amnesia and give her permission to check up whenever she wants.

"arigatou gozaimasu (thank you) Ms. Shimizu. I'll try my best"

"good luck, Kotoko. If you need some help just tell me" and then Ms. Shimizu leaves her. Kotoko started to check some patients, she changed the bed sheets, and she delivered the food to the patients.

Lunch time.

Kotoko feeling so hungry and then she going to the canteen. After she got her food, she wants to take a sit but there is no place for her, and she going to one of the tables.

"can I sit here, please ? there's no place except this table" Kotoko ask the group of four people.

"yes, sure" reply from one of them.

"arigatou gozaimas (thank you)" and then Kotoko sit and started eating her food. Suddenly one of the group asks her a question.

"are you new here ?"

"yes, my name is Aihara Kotoko"

"my name is Ogura Tomoko. You can call me Tomoko" Kotoko shakes hand with her.

"my name Shinagawa Marina. Just call me Marina"

"my name Kikyou Motoki. You can call me Moto-chan"

"my name Kamogari Keita. Just call me Keita"

"nice to meet you all" Kotoko said with a happy expression.

And just like that, they become friends. Tomoko, Marina, Motoki and Keita help her when she has a problem. Kotoko tells them that she have an amnesia, they're shocked to hear that and decided to help Kotoko whenever she needs it. Kotoko so happy that she have a new friend and her day just go like that.

The next day.

Kotoko going to the hospital. Today, she wants to meet with her doctor. She got a little headache and want to have a check up. She meets with Ms. Shimizu and asked her about the doctor who'll check up her condition.

"Aihara-san today you can meet with him. He just got back from Kobe. His room in 2nd floor, 206"

"hai ! arigatou gozaimasu Ms. Shimizu"

Naoki POV

Last night I just got back from Kobe. I have a meeting about brain cancer, there's a new technology that could cure this cancer but there still need some fixed to make it perfect. Today, I already start to work again in Tonan University Hospital. When I arrived in my room, I checked my email and there is an email from my friend in America, suddenly I remembered that he wants me to take care one of her patients that move to Tokyo. I clicked the file and read the name of patient 'AIHARA KOTOKO'

I feel like there is a sword stab my heart. No way… No… it must be another person, and suddenly I heard someone knocked my room and I tell that person to come. What I saw the next is unbelievable, she's just here. She's right in front of me. I miss her so badly.

"Kotoko"

 **Please give me a review ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone ! Sorry for waiting so long. I've been so busy, so I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading, following, favorited, and review my story ! Happy reading ^^**

Chapter 5

"Kotoko"

Naoki was frozen in his position. Kotoko was so surprised that her name called by Naoki. Kotoko feels her heart was heavy when seeing his face.

"Why do you know my name? Do you know me ?"

Naoki snapped out of his reverie.

"Ah… I know it from your doctor in America. Hello, my name is Irie Naoki"

 _'Irie Naoki'_ Kotoko's heart.

"Hello Irie-san, as you know my name is Aihara Kotoko. Well I want to check up my condition, I have a little headache"

Naoki was feeling bitter when Kotoko called him Irie-san, not Irie-kun, and he feels worried when Kotoko tell him that she has a little headache.

"Do you have any progress like remember something?

"before I move to Tokyo I remember about my identity, my job, my father, and my hometown, after I arrived in Tokyo I remember about my friends. Just about that"

"well, I can say that you have a rapid progress. It's good because your memory will come back soon, but you don't need to rush everything just slowly, okay ?"

"okay, arigatou gozaimas Irie-san" Kotoko said with a bow.

"you don't need to be formal, we're at the same age and we'll meet often, just call me Irie-kun"

"hai, Irie-kun" Kotoko feels something that she can't explain when she said _Irie-kun._

After Kotoko came out of his office, Naoki slumped in his chair, never he imagines will meet Kotoko in such this situation.

"damn it" Naoki said.

.

.

.

Lunch time.

Kotoko with Tomoko, Marina, Motoki and Keita going to the canteen. While enjoying her food, Kotoko curious about Naoki then she decides to ask her friends.

"guys, do you know something about Dr. Irie ?" her friends look surprised with her question.

"do you mean that perfect man ?" Motoki said.

"what are you talking about ?" Kotoko looks confused.

"Kotoko let me introduce you the perfect man in this world. Dr. Irie is the smartest, the most handsome, and the most popular in this hospital but unfortunately he so cold. He is not easily approached, there are so many girls trying to flirt with him but it's always failed. Kotoko, why are you asking about him? don't tell me that you like him if you do, it's better for you to give up" Marina said.

"no, I don't like him. Well, I just curious about him because he is my doctor and I want to know more about him"

"What? Are you his patient? oh… you're so lucky. I want to be in your position" Motoki said.

Kotoko just gives them a smile. Kotoko got a little information, Naoki is so popular in this hospital but at the same time, he has a cold heart. Kotoko still feel strange about Naoki, it feels like she already knows him for a long time.

.

.

.

A few hours later.

Kotoko finished her work and she prepares to go home but it's raining outside, she does not bring an umbrella. She standing beside the entrance gate and staring into the rain, she hopes it will stop soon so her body can be lying on her comfortable bed, she feels so tired.

"Kotoko"

She was surprised by the voice. She turned to her side, it's Naoki.

"Irie-kun"

"what are you doing here ?"

"I want to go home but it's raining and I didn't bring my umbrella, so I waited for it to stop"

"let me drive you home"

"what ?" Kotoko said with wide eyes.

"why ? if you wait the rain to stop it will take a long time"

"it's okay, I don't want to bother you"

"it's not bothering me, let's go"

"o...okay"

Naoki and Kotoko walking to the basement

.

.

.

In the car, they fell to silence

"can you give me your address ?" Naoki said breaking the silence.

"yeah, sure it's Aishihata 1, 90" Kotoko said nervously. She feels familiar but unsettling with the current situation.

"okay, so how's your day ?" Naoki wants to melt the awkward atmosphere between them.

"it's fine as usual, how about you ?"

"same as you"

"Irie-kun thank you so much for taking me home"

"it's okay, don't mind it"

"how about me treating you to my dad's restaurant ? please, I beg you" Kotoko said with her puppy eye.

Naoki who saw her expression feeling the urge to kiss her _'she's so cute'_

"okay if you insist" Naoki said with his blank face to hide his happy face.

After a few minutes, they arrived in front of Kotoko's house.

"thank you Irie-kun, see you this weekend"

"yeah"

On the way home, he can't stop smiling at the thought of this weekend. He's so excited.

.

.

.

The day

Naoki already in his car to go to Aihara restaurant. His heart pounded from the thought of he and Kotoko first dinner after a very long time. After a few minutes, Naoki arrived in front of Aihara restaurant, it's still the same as the last time he saw it. He stepped inside the restaurant and see Kotoko near the entrance.

Kotoko wearing a pink blouse with a black skirt. Naoki who saw it just have one word in his mind ' _perfect'._

"Irie-kun"

Naoki snapped out from his reverie.

"let's go inside" Kotoko said in front of him.

"okay"

Inside of the restaurant, Naoki met with Shigeo.

"Naoki-kun" Shigeo was surprised when he saw Naoki.

Naoki bows down toward Shigeo.

"do you know each other ?" Kotoko raised her eyebrows.

"your father has met me to inquire about your condition" Naoki quickly responded to her question. Shigeo already got the situation, he goes along with Naoki's statement "yeah, he is right"

"otou-san you never told me about this and I already told you that I'm fine, right Irie-kun ?"

Naoki nodded.

"see ? I told you" Kotoko said after receiving a response from Naoki.

"sorry, Kotoko" Shigeo said.

"it's okay otou-san, I want chicken curry and what do you want Irie-kun ?"

"same as you"

"okay, you two can sit over there while I'm preparing your food"

"thank you otou-san, let's go Irie-kun"

Naoki nodded with a smile toward Shigeo, Shigeo replied with a smile. Naoki following Kotoko to one of the tables.

"how was your impression of my father restaurant ?" Kotoko said when they were seated.

"it's nice, make me feel like at home"

"really ?" Kotoko smile widely.

Naoki nodded with a smile.

After a few minutes, their food comes.

"itadakimasu" they both said. They started eating and Kotoko talked about her life while in America. Kotoko told Naoki about her friends, Anna and Jackson, also her struggles to become a nurse. Naoki gladly listening to her story.

"Kotoko there's something on the corner of your lips"

"where ? here ? here ?"Kotoko said embarrassed.

"it's here" with his thumbs Naoki wiped off the stain on the corner of her lips. Kotoko felt her heart pounding and her face flushed. Naoki who realize it feels awkward but he smiled in his heart.

"sorry Kotoko"

"it's okay Irie-kun"

Shigeo secretly watching them. He saw Naoki be more open and friendly toward his daughter. He feels a little bit worried _'is it because of his duty as her doctor or pure from his heart ?'_. He doesn't expect Naoki to be Kotoko's doctor. _'Is it their fate to be together ?'_ Shigeo sighed at his thought, whatever he just want Kotoko to be happy.

Kotoko and Naoki have finished their food.

"it's so delicious" Naoki said.

"I told you it's the best curry in Japan"

"yes, you're right"

And they chuckled.

"well I think I must go home"

"already ? well it's fun to talk to you, thank you for tonight Irie-kun"

"no, it should be me to say thank you for your treat"

Irie-kun saying his farewell to Kotoko and Shigeo and leave the restaurant.

"he's so nice, right otou-san ?"

"yeah"

Naoki POV.

I'm already in my bed. I can't stop smiling. My thumbs just touched her soft lips. It makes me remember about our kiss at the graduation party. It's not a romantic kiss but since that event, I can't forget how soft her lips. The fool of me I can't figure out my feeling towards her. It's love. Kotoko you make me crazy, I'll have a sweet dream tonight.

End of Naoki POV.

With a smile on his face, Naoki fell asleep. Meanwhile, at another place, Kotoko dreaming.

Kotoko POV.

 _'here goes, stand a little closer' a woman said while holding a camera_

 _'come on, hurry. Closer, Closer'_

 _Someone pulled my shoulders to stand near him, it's Irie-kun._

 _'yes, that's it ! Wonderful !'_

 _'you've got bread crumbs on you' Irie-kun said_

"Irie-kun"

I'm awake from my dream. I'm so confused with my dream. Me and Irie-kun wear the same uniform. It's Tonan high school uniform. I remember it's my high school uniform but Irie-kun ? Is he my schoolmate ? What is the meaning of the dream ?

 **Thank you for reading ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone ! Chapter 6 is coming out ^^ Happy reading.**

Chapter 6

The sun has risen to the sky of Tokyo. People are getting ready to start their day. Kotoko with her nurse uniform has been ready to go to the hospital. She said goodbye to her father and walked to the hospital. After a few minutes, she arrived at the hospital and went straight to the nurse station.

"ohayou" Kotoko said when she entered the nurse station.

"ohayou" replied the other nurse in that room.

Motoki and Marina approached Kotoko.

"Kotoko we need to talk to you" Motoki said.

Kotoko winced "about what ?"

"about Dr. Irie. A few days ago, me and Marina saw you with him near the entrance gate. What are you doing with him ?"

Flashback On.

Motoki and Marina ready to go home. They saw Kotoko and want to call her but suddenly Naoki appears. Motoki and Marina who saw him startled.

"what are they doing ?" Motoki said with a dumbfounded face.

"there's something fishy in here" Marina squinted her eyes.

"you're right. We must ask her"

Flashback Off.

"he just wants to drive me home because I didn't bring my umbrella. I already refused but he insisted to take me home, and yesterday I treated him because he already drives me home" Kotoko said calmly.

"WHAT ?" Motoki and Marina shrieked.

Kotoko was aghast.

"di-did you-did you just say he-he take you home ? Marina stuttered.

"yes" Kotoko said with an uncertain face.

Motoki grab her shoulder "what's your relationship with him ?"

"no-nothing, we are just co-workers" Kotoko was shocked.

"nonsense" Motoki released her.

"he is a cold hearted, how can he be so good to you ?" Marina said.

"I don't know" Kotoko looked at the clock in her hand "bye, it's already my shift" and she left Motoki and Marina who still wondering.

.

.

.

Kotoko walked to the room 512.

"ohayou Mrs. Yoshida" Kotoko said cheerfully

"oh…it's you again ? what do you want ?" Mrs. Yoshida said rudely.

"of course, it's me again since I'm your nurse. I just want to check your blood pressure" Kotoko smiled widely despite her harsh word. She knows Mrs. Yoshida just feeling lonely. Mrs. Yoshida all alone by herself, her husband had died since 5 years ago, and her children don't care about her. Mrs. Yoshida just loved to tease her, she doesn't mind it as long as she can make Mrs. Yoshida happy.

"are you done ?" Mrs. Yoshida said.

"yes. Do you need something ?"

"no, just leave me"

"are you sure ? you will feel lonely without me"

"just in your dream"

"okay, I'm going now. I have another patients. Bye Mrs. Yoshida" Kotoko smiled widely.

After Kotoko left, Mrs. Yoshida chuckled.

.

.

.

Naoki in his office. He was reading his patient's document, and suddenly there was a knock on his office door.

"come in"

Naoki looked up to see who was visiting him. He unconsciously stands up "oji-san" he give him a bow.

Shigeo only give him a nodded.

"please take a seat" Shigeo sitting in front of Naoki.

" how are you Naoki-kun ?"

"I'm fine, how about you oji-san ?"

"I'm fine too" Naoki nodded.

"is there anything I can help you with ?" Naoki asked.

"well, I'm still surprised by the fact that you're Kotoko's doctor"

"I was also surprised when I know that Kotoko was my patient"

"Naoki-kun how is my daughter now ?"

"she is fine. Her memory will come back depends on her health" Shigeo nodded.

"Naoki-kun I want to ask you something ?" Shigeo's face turned serious.

"what about, oji-san ?"

Shigeo sighed "can you keep your distance with my daughter ?"

Naoki aghast "what ? why ?"

"sorry Naoki-kun, but I don't want Kotoko to suffer anymore. I know you're just doing your duty as a doctor to help her. In the past, you're always being mean to her. I don't want Kotoko to remember about you being mean to her. It will just hurt her. You know what I mean, right ?"

"but I love Kotoko" Shigeo shocked to hear that. "I love Kotoko, I realized it when you and Kotoko moved to America, my life back to normal but it doesn't feel right. My life is flat, I can predict anything. It's not exciting anymore. Kotoko make my life more colorful and I feel alive with Kotoko" Naoki stared into Shigeo eyes "please give me a second chance, I'll make her happy. I promise you"

Shigeo fixated. He never expected Naoki confessed his love to Kotoko.

"okay, I'll give you a second chance. Please take care of Kotoko"

"of course, I'll take care of her and make her happy. Thank you oji-san" Naoki smiled widely. Shigeo give him a nodded and smiled.

After that Shigeo left him. Naoki is determined not to waste the second chance he has been given. He will make Kotoko remember about him and make her fall in love again with him. He will make her happy. Nothing can stop him.

.

.

.

Lunch time.

Kotoko and her friends going to the canteen. They take a seat after getting their food, suddenly there was a voice.

"is it okay if I join you as well ?"

Their eyes widen after seeing who is talking. Marina choked on her drink, Motoki dropped his/her chopstick.

"IRIE NAOKI" they shouted except Kotoko. Their voice attracts the attention of the people in the canteen.

"um…oh…yeah, sure Irie-kun. You can join us, right ?" Kotoko saw her friends.

"oh… yes, of course" Tomoko said. Marina, Motoki, and Keita nodded.

"thank you" Naoki take a seat beside Kotoko. Marina and Motoki narrowed their eyes towards Naoki and Kotoko, then they exchanged glances. Tomoko and Keita looking around them, there's still many empty tables but why Naoki want to join them ? Tomoko and Keita just shrugged it off, they don't want to question it.

After a long silence, Kotoko speaks to break the silence.

"so, what will you do after this ?"

"I will check the patients in unit 3" Tomoko said.

"I will assist an operation in unit 2" Marina said.

"me and Keita will write some reports" Motoki said.

Kotoko nodded and turning her head to her left side.

"what about you Irie-kun ?"

" I'm volunteered in unit 5. They need more doctors and ask if I can assist them, and I agreed to help them"

"really ? me too" Kotoko widen her eyes " they need more nurses so I assist them"

"let's go together" Naoki said. Marina, Motoki, Tomoko, and Keita flabbergasted. They don't believe what they hear. A cold-hearted Irie Naoki invites Kotoko to go with him.

"okay, let's go together" Kotoko said with her smile.

After lunch, Kotoko and Naoki left earlier. Marina, Motoki, Tomoko, and Keita still don't believe what they see.

"don't you think Dr. Irie likes Kotoko ?" Keita said.

"maybe this sounds impossible but I guess so" Tomoko said.

"there's something between them" Motoki said.

"I think so" Marina said.

They stared at each other and sighed.

.

.

.

In another place.

Noriko just got back from a supermarket. She walked past the Aihara restaurant and saw it was opened.

 _'What?'_ she winced because it's still closed the last time she saw it. She walked to the restaurant.

"Aihara-san ?" Noriko shocked to saw Shigeo right in front of her eyes.

"Noriko-san ?" Shigeo shocked too. "what are you doing here ?"

"I just got back from supermarket and past your restaurant and I saw it was opened. When are you coming back ? How ?"

"just take a seat first and I'll tell you everything"

Shigeo and Noriko sit in the corner of the restaurant. Shigeo started to tell the story such as Kotoko's accident, they lived in Tokyo again, and about Naoki and Kotoko. Noriko is very happy to hear it especially about Naoki and Kotoko.

"my instincts are never wrong. I know that son of mine very well. They're matched perfectly. Should I help them ?"

"Noriko-san, I…" "should we lived together again ?"

"Noriko-san, I don't think so. I mean just let them finish their business, they're already adults"

"but…" "no but especially with Kotoko's current situation, I believe Naoki has his own way"

Noriko sighed "okay, but if Naoki didn't make any improvement I'll make my move"

Shigeo just shook his head and sighed, nothing can stop Noriko after all.

.

.

.

In the evening.

"tadaima" Naoki said.

Noriko who heard it approached Naoki. "okaeri onii-chan" Noriko smile widely. "do you want to have dinner ? I've cooked your favorite food"

Naoki winced it's unusually for her mother to cook his favorite food except on special days "what's wrong ?"

"why did not you tell me ?"

"about what ?"

Noriko giggled "about you and Kotoko" Noriko playfully poked his shoulder. Naoki widen his eyes "how did you know ?"

"do you think you're smart enough to keep something secret from me ?" Naoki frowned.

"I know it from Aihara-san. He tells me everything. Do you need my help ?"

Naoki closed his eyes and sighed "just stay out of it, please"

"okay but if you need something just called me"

Naoki sighed and walk away to his room leaving Noriko with her giggles.

 **Thank you, give me some reviews ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone ! Thank you so much for reading this story and for your support. Happy reading ^^**

Chapter 7

Kotoko POV.

 _'who are you?' the man in front of me said that. Wait…it's Irie-kun?_

 _'I'm Aihara Kotoko of class F. Please read this' my hands handed him a letter. It seems like a love letter. What? A love letter?_

 _'no, thanks' Irie-kun just walked past me._

"Irie-kun" I woke up from my sleep. Again. Different dreams but same person. Love letter? What's our relationship? Irie-kun who are you?

"argh" my head is hurt probably because of those dreams or _memories?_ I have to ask him about this matter.

I got up from my bed and doing my morning routine. I am going downstairs and greeting my father in the dining table. My head still hurts a little bit.

"ohayou otou-san"

"ohayou Kotoko. Did you sleep well?"

"yes. How about you otou-san?" I lied to him, I don't want to worry him.

"me too Kotoko. Let's eat, itadakimasu"

"itadakimasu"

After breakfast together, we are going to each of our workplaces.

Kotoko POV end.

.

.

.

Arriving at the hospital, she went straight to the Naoki's office. She can't wait anymore, she needs his answer for the question in her mind.

Knock knock

"come in"

Naoki looked up from his laptop and meet Kotoko's eyes. _'What a great sight in the morning'_ Naoki smiled at his thought. Only Kotoko who can make him like this.

"hello Irie-kun"

"hello Kotoko, what's up?"

"well, my head hurts a little bit since this morning"

Naoki felt anxious "are you okay? do you want me to check you up ?"

"Irie-kun I want to ask you some questions"

Naoki frowned "about what?"

"about you" Kotoko looked into Naoki's eyes. Naoki widens his eyes _'could it be…'_

"I have been dreaming about you. First, it was after our dinner, in that dream you and I are wearing Tonan high school uniform. There is a woman holding the camera and taking our picture"

Naoki aghast "Kotoko…"

"and this morning I got a dream about you again. My hands handed you a letter. It's a love letter" Naoki fixated. He did not know what to say.

"is it true Irie-kun? were we schoolmates? is it only dreams or my memories?"

There's a silence between them. After a few seconds, Naoki spoke.

"it's true"

"huh?" Kotoko needs more explanation.

"you and I were schoolmates. We take pictures together on the day of graduation, and about the love letter…" there is a pause. Naoki hesitantly informs her. "you handed me a love letter and I refused to accept it but unexpectedly we're become more close after that event" Naoki didn't want to keep a secret from her and this is her memories too.

Kotoko dumbfounded "me? gi… giving you a lo…love letter and we become clo…close after that? how?" she can't believe it. She loves him.

"I can't tell you everything for now. You're still recovering from your sickness and you don't need to rush to remember everything. I'll tell you when the time comes"

"but why didn't you tell me from the beginning? I'm sorry for the love letter"

"like I said you don't need to rush to remember everything and about the love letter, it's okay for me" Naoki smiled at her. Kotoko nodded and replied his smile.

"is your head still hurts ?"

"not too much"

"I'll prescribe some medicines, wait a minute" Naoki wrote down some medicines on a piece of paper and gave it to her.

"here"

"arigatou Irie-kun" Kotoko looked at the clock in her hand "it's already my shift. See you Irie-kun" Naoki nodded with a smile. After Kotoko left him, Naoki takes a seat in his chair. He opened his briefcases and took a letter. It's a love letter from Kotoko. He always takes it with him. Although he has memorized the content of the letter but whenever he feels tired, he will read it. Surprisingly, it will recharge his energy.

Naoki feels so happy but anxious at the same time. Of course, he loves the fact that Kotoko remembering him little by little but what if Kotoko didn't love him anymore when her memories are back. No, Kotoko will always have him in her heart but if that's really happened he's already determined will make her fall in love again with him.

.

.

.

"ohayou Mrs. Yoshida. How are you?" Kotoko pushed her tray.

"can't you see? I'm just fine"

"this is your vitamin and your lunch"

"where is Dr. Irie?" Kotoko shocked with her question

"why are you asking me about him?"

"it seems like you're so close to him, you two are like a couple"

Kotoko dumbfounded "how…how could you say that? it's true that we're close but we're just friends nothing more"

"he tells me to be kind to you that's why I think you're dating him. He is very concerned about you"

"maybe because I'm his patient" Kotoko said, she's trying to convince Mrs. Yoshida and _herself._ Kotoko realizes that Naoki is more concerned toward her than his other co-workers, but it's because she is his patient right? Or because he _loved_ her? Kotoko blushed at her thought. No, she's just his patient and friend, nothing more. Kotoko shook her head.

Mrs. Yoshida who saw it, she winced "are you okay?"

Kotoko snapped out of her reverie "oh…ah…yes"

Kotoko smiled at Mrs. Yoshida.

.

.

.

The next two days.

Kotoko have a night shift. After checking the patient's rooms, she stepped toward the coffee table at the end of the hall. She needs a cup of coffee to restore her energy. She takes a seat and placed the cup on the table in front of her.

"night shift?"

Kotoko startled. She looked back, and it's Naoki.

"Irie-kun"

Naoki stepped toward the coffee table and makes his own coffee. He takes a seat beside her.

"do you have a night shift?" Naoki said.

"yes…you too?"

Naoki nodded. After that, the silence struck them. They take a sip from their cup.

"why did you choose to become a nurse?" Naoki breaks the silence. He is wondered why Kotoko had chosen such a difficult career path for her. It's not like he doubts the ability of Kotoko, she will try hard to get whatever she wants. With her determination everything is possible. He has experienced it and it is one of the thousand reasons why he loves her. He loves her power.

Kotoko looked up at him "I don't really remember but my father said that I saved someone in an accident and from that moment I want to become a nurse" Kotoko shrugged her shoulders "that's it"

Naoki nodded.

"what about you?" Kotoko asked him.

"huh?"

"why did you choose to become a doctor? With the IQ that you have, you can be whatever that you want"

Naoki frowned and Kotoko who saw it flapping her hands and shook her heads "it's not like being a doctor is a bad choice, it…" "hahaha…" Naoki chuckled at her reaction.

"eh?" Kotoko raised her eyebrow.

"I understand" Naoki said when he stopped chuckling. "when I struggling, unable to decide what should I do someone told me I should become a doctor. She told me I could save a lot of people and I thought that's not a bad idea"

"is it from someone that you loves?"

"yes" Naoki looking into her eyes. Kotoko feels like there are a thousand butterflies in her stomach. His eyes filled with something that she can't describe but she can feel the warmness from his eyes.

"Kotoko"

"hmm?"

"let's go back to work"

 **Please give me some reviews!**


End file.
